


Foxsong

by PalmettoFoxDen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: AU - Ox and the Bennett brothers join the Foxes, Ace Aaron, Ace Kelly, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Ox is Neil's recruit and the other three join the year after, The Bennett brothers are still werewolves and the rest of the team is human, The girls have graduated but they'll still make appearances, Which is where the fic starts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmettoFoxDen/pseuds/PalmettoFoxDen
Summary: After Ox spends a year as the latest recruit on the Fox lineup, the Bennett brothers train hard and use their werewolf speed and strength to make the team the next year so they can be closer to Ox and look out for him. Now, the team has the monsters and themonsters.





	1. Chapter 1

Oxnard Matheson had been a quiet addition to the Fox lineup last year as Neil's recruit. Kevin had fought Neil on whether or not Ox had enough potential enough at first, but Neil had been right. Ox had made a good backliner and his size worked well to intimidate strikers on opposing teams. He did have potential and the Foxes really had needed to strengthen their backliner line. The latest additions to the team had potential too, but they were anything but quiet as a group. They hadn't even arrived yet, and the team was already complaining about them.

"I can't believe you're going to have to live with two of them," Nicky said.

"Don't remind me," Aaron responded in an irritable tone.

Joe was a striker. Carter was a defensive dealer and Kelly was a backliner. Ox and Joe ended up in a room with a couple of the recruits from last year, Carter and Kelly were in a room with Matt and Aaron, and the rest of Andrew’s group was in the same room they had all started in, with the exception of Neil.

"That's your fault for moving out of our dorm," Andrew told his brother in an unsympathetic tone.

Aaron ignored him and Kevin was relieved. Four people in a dorm was crowded enough. They didn't need Aaron moving back in too.

“At least they’re cute,” Nicky said as if they had recruited them for their looks and that was made it worth tolerating them.

“ _Nicky_ ,” Aaron said in an annoyed tone.

“What?” Nicky asked. “I’m just trying to look on the bright side.”

The new recruits were Ox's boyfriend Joe and his two brothers. They had come to visit Ox way too often last year and had overstayed their welcome each and every time. Sometimes just Joe would come, but a lot of the time Carter and Kelly had tagged along too.

As a group, they were annoying and loud and hung around way too often, but they also trained hard and learned how to play eerily fast. There was no denying their potential. They had started off last season athletic but with no real understanding of strategy. Kevin had watched how they had borrowed equipment and practiced with Ox whenever they were at PSU. They must have trained back in Green Creek too because by the time Joe had gone to Wymack at the end of the season, trying to convince him to take them on the team too so he could be closer to his boyfriend, they had greatly improved after only a few months. They’d worked hard at improving and even harder at showing their improvement off whenever they visited. Wymack hadn’t been hard to convince because he had seen their dedication and he wasn’t opposed to recruiting another family onto his team after he had recruited Aaron and Nicky in order to convince Andrew to sign.

Kevin didn't like the Bennetts, but he did like the Foxes' chances this year better with them on the team than without them and he knew that it was more important to have hard working players than likable ones.

* * *

“So what is there to do on weekends around here?” Carter asked. Staying around Fox Tower and the court was fine while they were just there visiting Ox, but now they were staying in the dorms for summer practices so they were already spending a lot of time around the dorms and on the court practicing.

Kevin didn’t seem to like them very much. He tested them at practices and pushed them hard like he was sure if he overworked them enough, they would break and quit the team. Carter wasn’t sure how that would help Kevin if the team lost three players before the season even started, but Matt insisted that it wasn’t personal and Kevin was like that all the time. They’d spent a lot of time practicing before coming to PSU though and they weren’t about to back down that easily.

At first, they had just trained because they had wanted to join the team so that they could be around Ox more again and so that they could protect him in case any wolves tried to go after him for being a human in the Bennett pack. They wanted to spend more time with him because they had missed him while he was gone and they wanted him to smell like pack for the entire school year, not just when they visited him. They had started off training as a way to get onto the team with Ox, but they ended up actually enjoying the sport. It was fun to run and play with their pack and now they actually enjoyed exy. They still weren’t perfect players, but werewolf instincts, speed, and strength had helped them learn faster and they had trained _a lot_ because Joe couldn’t stand the idea of being separated from his boyfriend for another whole school year.

Carter liked exy and all, but they had been practicing a lot and he wanted to do something fun over the weekend.

“We go to Columbia,” Nicky told him.

“Great,” Carter said. “Sounds fun.”

“That wasn’t an invitation,” Aaron insisted and he scowled over at Carter like he had personally wronged him somehow. Carter wasn’t sure how he could have managed that, since that was the first time Aaron had even spoken to him or acknowledged his existence, despite the fact that they had been sharing a dorm for three days already.

“No,” Andrew agreed. “It wasn’t. But maybe it should be.”

Heartbeats all around the room went faster. Suddenly, the team was nervous.

Andrew stared Carter down like he was trying to intimidate him, but Carter wasn’t too worried about being threatened by a human. If Andrew tried to attack him, he was sure he could get away relatively unharmed, despite Matt’s warnings about the dangers of the so-called monsters of the team.

“Don’t,” Matt warned.

Carter wasn’t sure if Matt meant that Andrew shouldn’t invite them or that they shouldn’t accept the invitation. Carter wasn’t afraid of Andrew though. He wanted to do something fun and he hadn’t heard any other ideas yet.

Matt looked to Neil as if he was silently begging for help, but Neil didn’t say a word to anyone.

“What do you do in Columbia?” Joe asked.

Nicky looked between Andrew and Joe. He seemed hesitant and his heart was beating much too fast for his upbeat tone to be believable when he finally answered, “We drink and dance. It’s a lot of fun.”

“Great. We should go,” Carter said.

“I’m in,” Joe agreed. Carter hadn’t expected any less. Joe didn’t like to back down from challenges. “It’ll be fun. Right, Ox?”

Carter shot Ox a knowing look and waggled his eyebrows a little for good measure. “Yeah, Ox. Remember how much fun you had last time we went to a club?”

“I don’t even want to know,” Kelly insisted.

Joe’s fists clenched and he let out a little growl that was _probably_ too quiet for the humans to hear on the other side of the room. Ox set his hand on Joe’s leg, just above the knee, to calm him. Joe didn’t look particularly calm, but he didn’t get up yet either as Ox shot Carter a warning look from behind Joe as if Joe hadn’t already known that Ox had gone back to Green Creek smelling like someone else after that trip.

“It’ll be fun, Joe,” Ox reassured as his grip on Joe’s tightened just a little bit. “We can dance together.”

Joe shifted his focus back onto Ox then, as infatuated with him as ever, and gave in, “Okay.”

“Perfect,” Carter said. “So we’re going.”

Kelly didn’t seem overly excited, but he didn’t disagree and Carter was sure that he could convince his brother to have fun once they got there.

Matt was still looking at them like they had just signed their own death warrants, but Carter wasn’t worried. He knew that Andrew was up to something, that much was obvious, but Carter was willing to play along with whatever it was if it meant that the monsters were going to introduce them to a new bar where they could spend their weekends.

“When do we leave?”


	2. Chapter 2

“They better not be staying in our house,” Aaron complained in the car on the way to Columbia.

Andrew didn't dignify his twin’s response, but he had absolutely no intention of letting Ox and the Bennett brothers stay over in their home, especially when they were already a little crowded with the five of them.

“They're annoying, but at least they're all cute,” Nicky commented. “I know Joe and Ox are a no go because they're all over each other, but who do you think I have a better chance with? Carter or Kelly?”

“You're with Erik,” Aaron pointed out.

“Calm down. I’m joking,” Nicky insisted. “…Mostly.”

Nicky looked at Andrew like he was trying to judge if he was in trouble or not. Andrew was unimpressed, but he didn't need to jump into the conversation to warn him about any of his comments.

Andrew hoped Nicky wouldn't really go after any of the Bennetts though. For one, Nicky could do better. And, also, Andrew did not trust any of them or Ox in the slightest.

Andrew might not be able to properly test their newest teammates because of Neil’s aversion to drugging teammates, but that did not mean that he couldn’t have Roland make their drinks extra strong to see what they might let slip or how they might act with a high blood alcohol level.

So, when they got to Eden’s Twilight, Andrew headed straight over to the bar to fill Roland in on the plan.

* * *

When Carter and the others arrived at Eden’s Twilight, Nicky led them over to the to a table upstairs to claim it.

When Andrew came into the bar after parking the other car, he and Neil went straight over to the bar and ordered a tray of drinks from one of the bartenders.

As he sat down at the table with his friends when he came back, Andrew warned, “These aren't for you.”

Nicky pointed at the bartender Andrew had ordered from and advised, “That's Roland. He’ll get you drinks faster if you tell him you're with us.”

It looked like they had more than enough drinks at the table for them all, but there was no point in arguing. Carter didn't mind ordering their own drinks anyway, so he headed over to the bar to grab them. Kelly came along with him without Carter having to ask.

When Roland noticed Carter waiting at the bar, his gaze flickered over to the table Carter had left behind and back to Carter as he walked over to serve him. Nicky must have been right about getting drinks faster if he knew them.

Carter leaned across the bar to order, but Roland just shook his head and insisted, “Andrew already ordered for you. No charge.”

Carter was confused, but he wasn't about to turn down free drinks as he asked, “Andrew already paid for them?”

“No,” Roland said as he started to pour the drinks. “Andrew doesn't pay. Neither do you.”

Carter couldn't tell if he was being flirted with or if Andrew just had good connections that he for some reason had decided to share with them. He wasn't opposed to either option.

He grinned across the bar and said, “I see why they like it here.”

Roland smiled back at him and then looked him up and down.

“Come see me if you're looking for anything else later,” Roland told him and Carter had the distinct impression more than drinks was on the table.

“I will,” Carter told him with his most dazzling smile as he grabbed the tray of drinks.

“You're not seriously already flirting with the bartender,” Kelly commented as they headed back toward the table where they had left the others. “We’re already getting free drinks anyway.”

“Loosen up,” Carter told him. “We’re here to have fun.”

Andrew and his group weren't big talkers, with the one clear exception of Nicky, but between Kelly who was always quiet and Joe who had gone through patches of not talking at all, Carter was used to being louder than others and didn't mind.

They drank with the others for a while and then Carter and Kelly found a separate table while Joe dragged Ox, the only one of them who was being affected by the alcohol they had been drinking, out onto the dance floor.

Kelly talked more at a table alone with Carter than he had with the others, but there was nothing unusual about that.

When they ran out of drinks, Carter stood up and told him, “I’ll go get more drinks. Don't wait up for me.”

* * *

Joe and Ox were still dancing together when Carter disappeared with the bartender. Kelly didn't want to get too close to them and the smells that were coming off of them, so he headed over to the table the others were sitting at instead.

The humans were all drinking, so Kelly dragged a chair over to the table and grabbed a drink off of their tray. It was easier to just be there for a drink and act like he was one of them than explain what he was doing there, even if no number of drinks was going to get him drunk.

Of course, it wasn't that easy though.

“What are you doing here?” Kevin asked. “Where's Carter? Go drink with him instead.”

Nicky turned and glared at Kevin, “You're as bad as Andrew.”

“Carter disappeared with the bartender,” Kelly told them and Andrew's heart rate picked up just a little in response. “So I'm drinking with you.”

“Yes,” Andrew said. “I think he should stay and drink more with us.”

Nicky visibly tensed for a second and then relaxed and plastered on a smile again. Neil didn't seem concerned, but the sudden increase in Nicky, Kevin, and Aaron's heart rates said this was a challenge that made them nervous. Kelly wasn't too worried about whatever Andrew was up to though.

Kelly took another swig from his drink while Andrew watched him too closely. His face was blank, but his heart rate was just a bit faster than usual and Kelly didn't understand why.

He couldn't believe Carter had dragged him here and ran off to hook up with the bartender so he was stuck on his own in a too loud bar filled with horrible scents, stuck sitting with the so-called monsters on his own. Carter definitely owed him for this.

“I think we need to get to know each other better,” Andrew said as he leaned across the table toward him. “Since we’re all teammates now.”

Kelly took another sip of his drink. He didn't need to encourage questions out of Andrew. Hopefully, whatever questions he had would be easy to answer. Kelly wasn't exactly eager to get to know the other players too well. He and Carter had stuck to each other and Ox and Joe all throughout high school, no matter who tried to get to know them. Kelly didn't feel any need to change that now.

“Just because we play on the same team doesn't mean we have to be friends,” Kelly told them.

“Now, _he_ sounds like Andrew,” Nicky commented.

“You're the one who came to sit at our table,” Neil pointed out.

“We can make it a game,” Andrew insisted. “It will be fun. That is why you came here? To have fun, right?”

“That's why Carter came here,” Kelly corrected. “None of this is my idea of fun.”

“Then leave,” Aaron told him. “No one invited you here anyway.”

“We’re playing anyway,” Andrew insisted. “Let’s start with how you and your brothers learned how to play exy well enough to be on our team in under a year.”

“We practiced,” Kelly said bluntly. There was no reason that shouldn't be the obvious truth. There was no reason Andrew should know there was anything inhuman about them.

“You practiced,” Andrew repeated. “Last time someone told me they'd only been playing exy for a year, he was lying to cover up his past. What are you lying to cover up?”

“Nothing,” Kelly said. “We just have good genes. We pick up sports quickly.”

“Good genes?” Andrew repeated. “Kevin? Did you hear that? They just have good genes. Can you believe it?”

Kevin looked between them but said nothing. At least he didn't seem totally convinced Kelly was lying.

“There is something weird about you three,” Andrew insisted. “And I am going to find out exactly what it is.”

Kelly tried not to let anything show on his face as he said, “As fun as this has been, I’m going to go find Joe and Ox.”

* * *

When Roland went back to the bar, Carter went to look for his brothers and Ox. It was hard to pick out specific scents and smells in here, but last he had seen Ox and Joe they had been on the dance floor, so he headed in that direction.

When he found them, they were downstairs but off to the side at a small table. Ox was dialing his phone even though it was too loud to hear much of anything other than the music.

Carter leaned with his forearms on the table and tilted his neck to try to hear Ox’s phone call better.

“What's going on?” Gordo asked after the second ring. “Why are you calling me so late? Are you at a bar?”

Carter glanced at his brothers, but they just shrugged.

“Don't worry,” Ox half shouted into the phone to be heard. “Everything’s fine. I just wanted you to know that I love you. You're my best friend and my family and I really, really love you.”

Gordo sighed heavily on the other end of the phone. “I love you too, Ox. Put Carter on the phone.”

Carter reached for the phone before Ox even started to pass it to him.

“Gordo,” Carter said. “Did you miss me?”

“No,” Gordo said a little too bluntly in Carter's opinion. “How much did you make him drink?”

“No one _made_ him drink anything,” Carter insisted. “Relax. We’re keeping an eye on him. Don't you trust me?”

“You don't want me to answer that question,” Gordo warned. “Just make sure he gets home alright.”

“We always do,” Carter said and then he heard a click that signaled Gordo hanging up on him. He handed Ox his phone back as he commented, “Well, that was rude.”

Kelly crinkled his nose up as Carter slid closer to him.

“What?” Carter asked.

“You reek of the bartender,” Kelly complained.

Carter tousled Kelly's hair and rubbed their cheeks together with a laugh.

“There. Now I smell more like you,” he said.

“Now I smell more like the bartender,” Kelly accused. “Isn't he friends with Andrew and them?”

“Yeah,” Carter told him, then turned to Ox with a grin. “But he's hot. Right, Ox?”

Joe let out a growl under his breath and Carter let out a laugh. “Relax. No one’s setting Ox up with him.”

Kelly wasn't laughing though.

“We need to be careful around Andrew,” he warned. “He already thinks we’re hiding something.”

* * *

Andrew leaned across the bar and growled out, “I thought you were going to test them. What have you been giving them? They’ve been drinking all night and only one of them is getting drunk.”

“You said no drugs,” Roland said with a shrug. “I’ve given them more than you and Kevin.”

Actually, Neil was the one who had decided they couldn’t give Ox and the Bennetts drugs to test them, but Roland didn’t need to know that.

“Well, then why are they all sober?” Andrew growled out. “Make their drinks stronger.”

“I'm telling you,” Roland said. “There is no way any of them should be sober right now.”

“Or maybe you haven't been making them strong enough drinks because you wanted Carter sober enough to get into his pants,” Andrew accused. “You do realize you could do better than him. Don’t you?”

He had seen Roland resurface from his break at the same time Carter showed up again. He'd snuck into the back with Roland enough times that he would have known what it looked like when it happened, even if Kelly hadn’t said anything about them disappearing together.

“Relax,” Roland told him. “It was just hooking up. He's hot.”

“He's dangerous,” Andrew corrected.

“You have Neil now,” Roland pointed out. “You don't need to worry about who I'm hooking up with.”

“This isn't about Neil,” Andrew growled out. He glanced over at Ox and the Bennetts as he insisted, “This is about _them_. Something weird is going on and I don't trust any of them.”

* * *

Ox was on his way back from the bathroom when Andrew cut into his path so abruptly that Ox nearly walked right into him.

“We need to have a conversation,” Andrew told him.

“I told Joe I’d be right back,” Ox said because he didn’t like the way Andrew was cornering him and he was definitely drunker than he meant to get. He didn’t want to slip up and say anything about the pack that might put them in danger.

“I have a few questions for you first,” Andrew told him. “I invited you here to get to know you and we haven’t had the chance to talk all night.”

“We could have talked earlier,” Ox said as he tried to get around Andrew.

“I want to talk now,” Andrew told him as he stepped in the way again. “Why don’t you tell me about why your boyfriend and his brothers aren’t drunk, even though they’ve been drinking all night?”

Ox reached out and pulled on the pack bonds for Joe and Kelly and Carter. Andrew was curious about things he shouldn’t know about and Ox needed out of this situation before he slipped up and said something he shouldn’t.

“They have a high tolerance I guess,” Ox said.

“No. I have a high tolerance,” Andrew corrected. “They have something else and you’re going to tell me what’s going on.”

“What do you mean?” Ox asked. He hoped that Andrew would realize how odd his own question was and wouldn’t push this any further.

“I mean their tolerance is impossible,” Andrew said. “And you’re going to tell me how-“

Ox was overwhelmed with relief when the Bennett brothers appeared out of nowhere.

“Ox!” Joe said. “We’ve been looking for you.”

Andrew looked back over his shoulder at them, but didn’t move out of Ox’s way as he insisted, “We’re in the middle of a conversation.”

“Not anymore,” Joe insisted as he pushed past Andrew to get to Ox.

His eyes flashed orange and Ox grabbed onto his arm to calm him down. He hoped that Andrew hadn’t noticed or had assumed it was just a trick of the light.

“I think we should go sit down somewhere,” Ox said as he turned his attention on Joe.

Andrew was still there, but he was blocked off from Ox by the Bennett brothers’ bodies. Ox wasn’t at risk of slipping up anymore now that they were here to stop him. Now, he just wanted to get away from Andrew before the Bennett brothers got too upset.

Ox was relieved when Joe let him steer them away and Carter and Kelly followed. At least they were safe from Andrew for now, but he was worried that Andrew was going to keep digging and find out something he shouldn’t about the Bennetts. Kelly was right. They needed to be worried about him.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter isn't too long because it's just an introduction but I have a lot of scenes written and planned out that happen later and the next chapter should be longer with them in Columbia.


End file.
